


Entering the Fray

by LolietaRound



Series: Never Mess with these stories [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Gravitation, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry People with Knife shoes, Fei Long knows people, M/M, Sassy Yurio, The Yuck Duo aka Minako and Takauji, This story is part of they Never Mess with Asamis Pink haired idiot of a cousin, Violence against Victor, i don't know how to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolietaRound/pseuds/LolietaRound
Summary: This story is the investigation of what happened to Victor it is part of the main story and it will converge with it at some point.four months after Victors last Worlds and just before he spontaneously (and officially) signed on to be Yuuris coach he turned down a rather fashion blind women; shortly after that meeting he reported being stalked. Then after celebrating both Yurios Gold Medal and his own engagement to Yuuri he was found beaten half to death in an alley in Barcelona. This is how the investigation goes down.





	1. Skaters have all kinds of connections

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lolli here, I hope you have a construction hat on because we have some serious plot building to do.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Minako, Takauji, and Oliver

Yuri Plisetsky had just gotten off the phone with Suguru Fujisaki, they had been talking about Victors Injury and what it would mean for the mans career when the Japanese man had mentioned that a few of his acquaintances had the culprits of the dead cornered but they needed just a tiny bit more evidence which at this point was with Mikhail Arvatov; Sighing the blond placed his phone down and looked into the Hospital room that currently housed the ex ice champion, earlier that day the nurses had taken him off the ventilator proving that the grey haired man could now breath on his own, it didn't stop the young Russian worrying though, because right beside the unconscious man was one of the most hard working and determined skaters he had ever met; Yuuri Katsuki.

The poor man was a mess most of the time, it took the whole of the Russian skating troop; Yakov included, to convince the Japanese skater that he needed to go rest, and look after himself; it then took his other skating friends to convince him that Victor would want him to continue skating, so he had gotten in the routine of waking early showering, eating, dressing, training, eating, and training again before using the rest of the day to spend with Victor. This gave Yuri time to help the others look for Mikhail.

That would have been an easy job to do if not for the little detail of the tall Russian gangster going missing a week or so ago; he over exaggerated on this missing part, the last anyone had heard of Mikhail was last week via his Instagram story; he had taken a selfie with a fiery red head with the caption "YOU FIND YOUR SOUL MATE IN IRELAND #BLESSED" that was of course taken in Ireland and there was no other contact afterwards which was a pain. Groaning the short skater picked his phone back up off the chair next to him and signalled to Yakov that he would be heading back to the hotel for some much needed sleep, and to call someone he thought might be able to help.

As the feisty blonde got into his Uber he told the driver his hotel then proceeded to go through the contacts on his phone till he found who he was looking for; Guang Hong Ji. biting his lip he thought over the pros and cons of involving the overly cute skater and couldn't deny the pros out weighed the cons at the moment; noticing the Uber was pulling up the blonde teen paid the fare and got out quickly walking into the hotel and straight to the life, quickly pressing the floor he was staying on and watching as the doors closed before he began to get too antsy he looked at his phone again checking for any updates about Victor from Yuuri; none since he left the hospital but it never hurt to hope. As the Elevator signalled that hit had reached his floor he quickly put his phone away and all but ran to his room so he could make the call to Guang Hong.

Getting to his room he unlocked the door and rushed in all but slamming the door behind him before dialling the number; shifting from foot to foot he waited for the Chinese skater to answer the phone "Ni Hao" a small voice answered confusing the Russian "Hello?" Yuri asked uncertain now that he called the small skater, a small 'Oh' came from the other boy "Hello Yuri, how are you?" Guang asked pleasantly, most likely surprised that the blonde would even call him let alone have his number; the small blonde sighed but answered "Not to good, and Victor is in even worse trouble, so we kind of need a favour" the brunet on the other line sucked in a breath but asked "What kind of favour?" gulping Yuri gathered up the courage and blurted out "The kind that involves you cousin, the one that runs the Chinese mafia" Yuri heard the Chinese skater sigh; he didn't know if it was in relief or frustration but what was said next lifted his spirits "Your in luck Yuri he just walked into my room".

As the conversation between Yuri and Guang Hong was happening a certain Chinese Mafia boss had been in the living room of his cousins house having a pleasant cup of tea with his Auntie; though she was not biologically family she and her family still held a soft spot in his heart, and he would often spoil his younger cousin; Fei Long  smiled at his aunt before excusing himself to go see what his cousin was up to. Noting that the brunet skater was currently on the phone with someone he sat down quietly at the desk that was in the young mans room, he noticed how serious the call was getting by the small frown on the brunets face, quickly braiding his hair loosely Fei Long prepared himself for the aftermath of the conversation only to be handed the phone.

The older man slowly put the phone to his ear frowning at his cousin he began to speak "Hello Mr. Plisetsky" hearing the Russian curse in surprise caused him to chuckle as the elegant man moved himself from the desk to Guang Hong's bed so he could lounge; the sight caused the beds owner to giggle at the sight, if Asami was in the room he would have a heart attack; the Russian on the other line began to speak " I need your help finding someone" he stated with confidence causing the older man to raise an eyebrow at his cousin who just shrugged, the request did pique his interest so he asked "And who will I be finding for you dear boy" Guang slammed his face into his pillow to stop himself from laughing at how creepy that sounded but heard a very serious "Mikhail Arvatov" this caused the older of the two Chinese males to groan silently but say "I will see what I can do".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FeiLongs POV Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lolli Here with a chapter; Finally.

FeiLong sighed as he hung up his cousins phone, this was extremely messy and now he had been thrown into the mix. Smiling at Guang Hong he excused himself for the smaller mans room and proceeded to his uncles office; he had some calls to make, most of which where to people he didn't even like. As he walked toward the office he tied back his long ink black hair and took his own phone from his pocket.

Opening the office door he quickly checked if anyone was inside; when satisfied that there wasn't he sat on the office chair and went through his contacts before stopping at Asami Ryuichi's contact; instead of calling the Japanese middle man he sent a quick text, knowing that the Japanese crime boss would be busy;

                                     _**Ni Hao Ryu~ a little heads up for you and the darling kitten, but it seems some family members have upset**_

_**some rather feisty people who just happen to use knife shoes, right now they are looking for that Russian** _

_**Bastard. The idiot has let his dick lead the way and is now missing. Well see you soon, Tell the feisty Kitty** _

_**That I miss him.** _

After re-reading the message he seemed satisfied and sent it; one person down, one to go; Selecting the contact for one Oliver McFarlane, he was part of the Irish Marfia and the little red head was a spitfire and could rival Asami's kitten when it came to sass; he waited for the boy to pick up. "Hello?" he heard the Irish man say between giggles, Feilong gave answered unimpressed "Hello....Mr. McFarlane" a moan rang out over the phone before Oliver asked "What can I do for you?" he started panting a little, at this point Feilong know what was happening on the other side of the phone "Can you please stop what your doing, I need you to track someone down for me" the Chinese said becoming extremely frustrated as he heard a hitched moan "Who...ah...you .....ohhh.........need me to find...Fuck", at this point FeiLong was bright red, so he wanted to hang up as quickly as possible, he felt like he was being invited into a threesome without actually being there "I am looking for Mikhail Arbatov" it came out a little more forceful then he had intended but he just wanted the phone call to end.

Sighing the long haired man heared the moans stop and laughter start "Feilong, lad he has been with me this whole time" glaring at the phone he huffed "Please bring him to the Asami industry building within the next 48hrs" he quickly hung up and placed his phone on the desk and went to search for a pillow or cushion so that he had something to scream into; goddamn it he did not need to hear any of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review

**Author's Note:**

> Read Review and enjoy.


End file.
